


Harley's Double Date

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dating, Double Dating, F/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: I love my best friend. She is the only one outside of my family who puts up with me. Let's face it dealing with the Diaz's can be a pain. So when Ellie asks me for a favor......
Relationships: Ethan Diaz/Ellie Peters, Harley Diaz/Aidan Peters
Kudos: 4





	Harley's Double Date

I love my best friend. She is the only one outside of my family who puts up with me. Let's face it dealing with the Diaz's can be a pain. So when Ellie asks me for a favor I'm there. I just didn't expect this favor would involve a double date. She has started to develop feelings for Ethan. Aidan and I are doing pretty well. I let him get to second base the other night and he is still in the clouds. Alright....alright, honesty again, I enjoy the feeling of his hands on my body. I may be an inventor scientist, but I'm still a teenage girl, and I have the hots for my boyfriend, sue me. 

The date of the big double date is here. I'm over at Ellie's house, helping her pick out something cute. " What about this one?" she holds up a red sweater to her body. I look at it, "No, were going bowling not skiing." I get up and find a spaghetti strap pink top that will look great on her, " This one" Her eyes widen, " Harley, that's an undershirt. " " Not today. Today it's going to drive him crazy. Today you wear that and you'll have Ethan eating out of your hand. Oh and no bra" I see her turn pink, but doesn't argue with me just yet. " You think Ethan will like it? But Mom won't ever let me leave the house looking like that." I scoff, " Please, where that sweater out of the house and take it off the second we clear the street." Giving her the easy answer. 

Two hours later were at the bowling alley and Ethan is still trying not to drool. I laugh at his expression, but Ellie look hot. I believe the expression is , "I'd hit that" Aidan pulls me into his lap as we watch Ellie take her turn. " Your cousin has a nice ass" I tease him, before I wiggle my butt into his crotch. I love making him hard in public, especially if he has to stand up soon. Lucky for him, my turn is after Ellie's and that gives him a little bit of time to 'get it together'. I'm wearing the shortest shirt I've ever had on. I know when I shoot my shot I'm giving everyone a view of my bright red panties. It sends a thrill though me, knowing all the boners I'm inspiring. I'm a bit of an exhibitionist these days. Every since getting my driver's license I think about Aiden taking me on the hood of the car while someone watches. I don't know or care who, but I want someone to watch me. 

My turn done Aidan get ups to go. I can see it hasn't gone fully down, but he adjusted it so it isn't so obvious. I wink at him and sit down next to Ellie, " Your cousin has a nice ass" I repeat my words to her, " I know, and so does your brother" she says loud enough for Ethan to hear. I laugh at his expression and feel pride swell in my chest at Ellie's new out going personality. She looks stunning in that top and without a bra her tits bounce with every movement. She has really grown from that gangely girl of last year into a sexy young woman. I'm not ashamed to say I wouldn't mind playing with those tits. I look at Ethan and I get the feeling he is thinking the same thing. His eyes can't help but stray downward every few seconds. He's trying to not look, but that only makes it harder not too. Aidan comes back after picking up the spare. I congratulate him with a kiss and we watch Ethan go. 

Unknown to most, Ethan is a great bowler. Strike, that's his sixth in a row. I know he wanted to come her so he could look good in front of Ellie. Of course he doesn't know he could have shown up in a paper bag and Ellie would have been smitten. She has it bad for him. Not that I'm much to talk as Aidan cops a feel while they are distracted. I don't even bother putting up a fight. I enjoy his touch too much. I lean over and kiss just below his ear, " Later tonight, you can do more than just grab for a second" I torment him a bit more. "Damn it Harley, you can't tell me that. We still have quite a few more games, then dinner. Besides how are you going to get rid of them?" 

I laugh, but then drop a small bomb as Ellie takes her turn, " Who said anything about getting rid of them. Great thing about a big family. Two different sets of back seats. One for them, one for us." Aidan coughs, " You want to fool around a few feet away while they do who knows what.? What if Ellie doesn't want to make out with Ethan yet." I can't help be but surprised at his lack of awareness. " Please Ellie would probably put out if Ethan said he wanted it. She is head over heels for him." I watch the expression on his face, but can't quite make it out. " Really?" is all he says. I get up for my turn and get a surprise strike. Aidan picks me up and swings me around, " WOW!! Great job!" Ellie hugs me from behind the second my feet hit the ground. Her arms underneath my breast. " That was great Harley" I thank her and push the wishful thought about her arm going a bit higher our of my head, My nipples harden a bit, but I'm wearing a bra. Aidan goes and straight up gutters. We poke fun at him, but no one takes it seriously. We're here to have fun. No one really cares about the score. 

A game and a half later I grab Ellie's hand and we go to the bathroom. "This is so much fun, thank you so much Harley" she says as we wash our hands and adjust anything we need. "I'm having fun too, you ready for part two?" I ask. She blushes red knowing my plan to drive us out to make-out point. Aidan and Ethan are chatting away as be come back. Ethan explains how his wrist has cramped up and is ready to go. I laugh a bit, "Yeah right Ethan. You can just say you want to make-out with Ellie." I tease, " I want to make-out with Aidan" Ethan turns bright red but Aidan just laughs, " Told you they wouldn't buy it, but don't worry I want to make-out with Harley so lets go." Ellie hasn't said a word, but the smile in her eyes tells a story worth telling. We return our rental shoes and pay our bill. Ellie and Ethan climb in and take the furthest back seat, Aidan winks at me as we start driving. He's happy for them both , but I think he happier for himself as his hand travels up my thigh. I drive a bit faster as his fingers pull my panties to the side and he starts rubbing my womanhood. I wouldn't usually let Aidan get away with something so bold, with my brother in the car, but the rear-view mirror shows the lovebird deep into a make-out session. 

I moan lightly as Aidan slips a finger in and starts to finger fuck me. " Oh Aidan don't stop, but don't go much harder. I'm driving!" He laughs but controls himself, knowing we're only minutes away from our destination. I hear Ellie laugh loudly, " Ethan! We can't.....your sister is right there" Aidan and I exchange looks and I wonder just how far Ethan's about to get, because I'm thinking Aidan's going to hit a home run. Yes, Aidan and I have fooled around before, but I've never let him fuck me. I don't know why, but something in the air has me wet and ready. My inner dirty girl is ready to come out and play. I find a good spot under a tree and out of sight and pull Aidan into the back seat. Our lips struggling for dominance and our hands all over each other. I can hear Ellie moaning lightly and peek over the seat. Ethan's head is in her lap, her eyes closed as she experiences his tongue touching her most sacred spot. I wink at Aiden and pull my little skirt up and push his head down. He doesn't need encouragement and my panties hit the floor before his lips make contact with me. Unlike Ellie I don't hold back my moans of pleasure. I've already decided I don't care if they know, I don't care if they watch. I"m going to have fun tonight. 

I see Ethan peek over the seat, his eyes widen as he sees his best friend and sister engaged in such a carnal act. I wink at him, before wrapping my legs around Aidan's head and holding him close. I see Ellie drag and back down and her moans join mine. Hearing that just makes this so much hotter , " Aidan pull down your pants" I order. His pants join my panties and I get down between his legs. His manhood is hard and sticking above the waistline. I've stroked him before, even kissed it once or twice, now I open wide and take it in. First the head moves past my lips and Aidan's sudden intake of breath tells me, he wasn't expecting this. I lick his shaft as it moves further into my mouth. I protect his member from my teeth and start to suck on him. "Oh Harley. This is better than I dreamed." I look up and him and start to bob back and forth. Keeping eye contact I watch his face as I speed up and use my hand to play with his balls. "FUCK HARS!!" Knowing the pleasure I'm bringing him I keep going, then I feel his balls tighten up and that's all the warning I get before my mouth is flooded with his seed. I don't hesitate and allow it to flow down my throat. It feels hot and sticky, but not gross. I can see myself doing this again. "Damn Harley!" Ellie squeaks , "That is fucking hot." I finish swallowing and see both her and Ethan were watching. Ellie's face is flushed, but excited and Ethan just looks horny. I don't think he cares it was his sister giving the blowjob, or his friend receiving. He just looks like a boy who wants to know how that feels. 

"Ellie, Ethan get over here and I'll teach Ellie what to do." I watch as Ethan jumps over and sits next to Aidan. Ellie climbs over and I see she isn't wearing anything from the waist down. Seeing her little pussy is a bit of a turn on, but I'm on a mission. "Ellie, help him take those off" I point to his pants. Aidan hasn't said a word, but I can feel his cock hardening in my hand. I've been gently playing with it, as I order the other's around. Speaking of, I see my brother's cock, for the first time since we were little kids playing, I'll show you mine. He has grown quite a bit, he should be proud. I'd say him and Aidan's are about the same lengthwise, a good six inches. Although, I think Ethan's is a bit wider, I hope Ellie can handle it. "Ok now take that in your hand and lick him up and down." She smiles, but asks, " You didn't do that" I'm a bit surprised they were watching from the start, but explain. " I've played with his cock before, you haven't. You need to understand it before you suck it" Ethan almost chokes at my words, but Ellie only nods and licks Ethan's cock. Meanwhile I'm slowly jerking Aidan off as we watch my brother react to Ellie's attention. "Oooohhh yes Ellie." "Good job, Ellie" I praise, " Now that you are use to that, try to open wide and take it in." We watch as Ethan's cock disappears into her mouth. " Jesus Ellie! Don't stop please don't stop" 

I smile as Ellie naturally starts to bob her head up and down. "Ellie, if you keep going he's going to cum in your mouth. You can either swallow or spit it out. Either way Ethan's going to be one happy boy. Now you two have fun, because I want to have some of my own." Aidan's watches me, waiting for instruction. I reach down and pull my shirt off, followed shortly by my bra. I can feel my brother's eyes roaming my body, but I ignore it. Aidan's eyes are all I care about right now. They devour me, engulf me, fuel me. I love it. I get my skirt off and I'm now fully naked. Aidan's arms go around my body as I straddle him. reaching between us I stroke him up and down while whispering, "I want you" I can see the second he understands what I mean. I lift up and line our bodies up. Without words I lower myself down and we are no longer virgins. I feel the sharp pain I've read about, followed by a sense of completeness. Like his body has been made to fill mine. No wonder Mom and Dad have so many kids, this feels great. I guess we both moaned loudly, because Ellie and Ethan's moaning have stopped. They stare at us, Ethan open mouthed and disbelieving. Ellie smiling and happy. Her and I have talked many times about Aiden and I going further. I wink at her as she resumes her blowjob on my brother. That seems to distract him from watching me as I start to shift my body and feel his cock go even deeper. I must feel more. I put my hands on his shoulders and start to lift and fall, our groans drowning out the noises of the others. 

"Oh Ellie! I'm about to...." is all the warning Ellie gets before I see her cheeks puff out and she gags a little. Ethan pulls back, concern for her written across his face. I'm proud of him, he does care for her. He does what he can while Ellie composes herself. "Are you ok?" he asks. We all wait for her answer, "Yes, just caught me by surprise. Tasted good though" and we all laugh. I figure they can figure out what to do next by themselves, me I'm going to enjoy this. I start to rock my hips again and enjoy the feeling. "Oh Aidan. " I moan out. I see Ethan pull Ellie into his lap and they start kissing again, only this time he is stripping her shirt off and joining us in nudity. Wearing no bra pays off as his lips are on her nipples. I smile as I see the two having so much fun. Not as much as I'm having. I've gotten the hang of how to move and my tiny body is moving up and down the length of my boyfriends cock. "Fuck yes Aidan" I exclaim as my butt bounces off his hips. "Harley....oh Harley. I love you so much" he blurts out as I pick up speed. Ethan and Ellie have switched spots, with Ellie on the seat, legs open and Ethan's mouth devouring her womanhood. Personally I can't see how that would feel good, it looks like he is slobbering all over her, but Ellie seems to like it. I lean in and tell Aidan, "I love you too. Now I want to you fuck me" I pull back and look into his eyes. He smiles, wraps his arms around my waist flips us over. I'm now on my back, next to Ellie. Her eyes watching us and Aidan start to pump his member into me. 

I reach over and hold her hand and squeeze. Her getting her pussy eaten and me getting pounded by Aidan. Who would have thought I'd lose my virginity in the family car next to my brother and best friend? Who would have thought it would turn me on to watch them or they watching us. I am a bit of an exhibitionist, no doubts anymore. "That's right give it to me..... Fuck me Aidan" I encourage him as I see Ethan raise up and line his dick up with Ellie. Oh God their going to have sex right next to us. I feel my body is reacting to the sight, my already soaking pussy getting even wetter. A tear rolls down Ellie's cheek as my bother cock enters her body. I lean over and wipe it away, knowing the pleasure she is about to feel. "Oh Ethan" she gets out between clenched teeth. I guess a wider dick is a bit harder to take the first time. Then she relaxes and Ethan start to pump back and forth slowly. I don't know why I said it. Something possessed me I swear, " That's right Ethan fuck her, fuck her good!" Everyone stops and looks at me eyes wide with something. Shock or surprise who knows. I start to get embarrassed when Aidan joins in, "Fuck my cousin bro, while I give it to your sister" he emphasizes by slamming his hips forward, his cock filling me once again. Ellie laughs and pulls Ethan into her. "That right Fuck me Ethan fuck me right next to you sister. Show Aidan how it's done." The family car is filled with our moans as our prospective boyfriends get into a friendly competition and start pumping into us. 

I watch everything. The sweat beading on Aidan forehead, Ellie pinching her nipples as Ethan body slams into her. Everyone's moans are different yet the same. Our moans telling the story of how this feels. Aidan's hands explore my breast as our rhythm hits a steady pace I feel like I could maintain for hours. " Aidan, this is perfect" I compliment. I love how his member seems to fill me perfectly. His eyes look at me with the best mix of love and lust. Ethan and Ellie are breathing heavily as the both seem to just want it to go faster and harder. Their lust for each other beautiful in their own way. "Ellie.... I think it's going to happen again" Her eyes widen, " NO! Not in me!" she warns and Ethan pulls out and aims his cockhead at her chest. I see the ropes of cum splash on her chest and nipples. It would make the perfect money shot in a porno. "Oooohhhh yes" Ethan moans and Aidan joins in, " That is hot" I smile and nod my head at him. Giving permission to his unspoken question. He speeds up, bring him closer to climax. "That is...FUCK ME Aidan." Seconds later I feel him pull out and his seed hitting my chest. I moan out. " OH YES!!!" He collapses on top of me, heedless of the stickiness being spread on us both. I'm impressed he doesn't seem bothered at all. 

I look over and see Ellie using her finger to scoop up the cum from her chest and deposits it in her mouth, " Wow Ellie. Look at you, you little cum slut" I tease. She laughs and says, " Your one to talk, with my cousins cum all over you." I look at Ethan wondering what he is thinking, now that teen hormones are no longer clouding his head. He winks, " I don't know Ellie. Seems like she likes it." I'm ecstatic inside, happy this hasn't ruined our friendship. I kiss Aidan and tell the group, " I wish we could stay like this all night, but we have to get home soon." Everyone expresses their desire to say, but we all get dress and I take us home. Mom and Dad ask us how it went when we walk in, " Great, I think Ethan has a girlfriend now" I throw him under the bus. He tries to change the subject, " Harley bowled her best tonight" It doesn't work and my parent spent the next twenty minutes teasing him as I go off to my room and think over the nights events. My pussy getting wetter by the second. "What are you doing?" I look over to see Rachel sitting up and in bed and I look down. My hand is in my panties. There's no mistaking what I've been doing. "Sorry" I stammer out, but she only laughs, " Guess the date went real well. Replaying it aren't you? " I nod, " I've done that. Tell me" I spend the next hour telling her everything. Every detail, as I do we both are playing with ourselves lightly.


End file.
